Sinto sua Falta
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Presente para Anna Ceci. Pois é. Scorpius e Rose se beijaram, entretanto ela quer continuar somente amiga dele porque tem certeza que o relacionamento não daria certo. O garoto discorda e se distancia, esperando mostrá-la como a presença dele lhe faz falta. Song-fic


**N/a.: **Bom pessoal, essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Anna Cecília. Eu sei Anna, estou atrasada, mas eu tive um bloqueio criativo quase no fim da história. Enfim, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer para você. Saiba que eu só tenho coisas boas para dizer sobre a gente, sobre os apertos que a gente passou na escola, sobre os livros fiz você ler e que ainda gostou, e saiba também que eu espero mesmo que a nossa amizade dure. Ah, eu sei que você gosta muito do Shipper Hugo W. e Lily L.P., mas fiz essa Scorpius e Rose pensando em você. Espero que goste.

**Sinto sua falta**

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_**Olá, anjo do meu pesadelo  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
A sombra no fundo do necrotério**_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
A vítima menos suspeita na escuridão no vale  
**_

Eu estava correndo. Correndo muito e sabia que deveria estar me deslocando mais rápido, era muito ruim. Pela primeira vez, estar em um cemitério de madrugada e no fim de outono estava em dando calafrios.

Vocês não queriam que eu estivesse bem certo? Minha intenção era visitar o túmulo do meu avô, e as flores haviam ficado para trás quando comecei a correr, logo na entrada.

Eu a vi.

Seus olhos azuis, sorrindo para mim. Eu paro, tento escutar algo e me sinto pior. Nem um pio de coruja, o vento não balança as árvores, e as folhas não estão sendo arrastadas por ele. Gritei por alguém, e a minha voz perdeu-se no ar, de repente sinto-me observado.

Viro-me rapidamente e vejo um relance de um par de asas douradas e no entanto sou cercado por pessoas ruivas, que parecem quase mortas. Senti as roupas serem rasgadas, e depois de várias tentativas frustadas, consigo escapar.

Corro para o túmulo do meu avô aos tropeços e quando chego, fico nervoso por ver a cova aberta, não acredito que deixaram assim. Os tais mortos vivos continuavam atrás de mim, e ao notar os olhos azuis deles, quase caí no buraco.

Levanto-me rapidamente e a visualizo novamente. As asas e o cabelo ruivo, e quando ela se aproxima de mim tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo, as nuvens deixam de esconder a lua, a voz melodiosa diz que não quer brigar, os monstros ruivos me levantam e a última coisa que eu vejo são as inscrições na lápide: _Scorpius Malfoy – Traidor de Sangue_

_**Don`t waste your time on me you`re already**_

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo você já é  
The voice inside my head ( I miss you, I miss you)  
A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)  
**_

– Ah! – acordo gritando e Al me olha preocupado.

É, Albus Potter, sonserino e melhor amigo.

– Está tudo bem? – pergunta ele, olhando com uma cara estranha para mim.

– Claro – respondi rápido – Eu só tive um pesadelo.

– De novo? É a terceira vez essa semana.

– Qual é Albus? – falei tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo – Não é nada demais.

– Claro que não.

Ele terminou de abotoar o uniforme, e eu achei que havia me liberado, mas antes de sair, disse:

– Se acontecer de novo, você vai para a enfermaria, não pode ficar assim. E se recusar eu conto para ela.

– Você não faria...

– Melhor não arrriscar. – disse e fechou a porta.

Uma droga! E ainda diz que é meu melhor amigo.

Eu me levantei, tomei um banho bem demorado, tentando convencer á mim mesmo que foi só um sonho ruim, que meu avô estava bem, afinal meu pai me falou dele semana passada.

Mas a semana toda foi assim. No primeiro pesadelo era o Teddy, depois o meu pai e agora meu avô. Eu estou cansado. É que eu não consigo aceitar que estou mal assim só por causa dela. É, ela mesmo. Rose _Meu Sonho _Weasley. Minha melhor amiga, minha quase ficante ou sei lá. Pois é, eu a beijei há dez dias. Eu a beijei e por um momento me permiti pensar que fôssemos ficar juntos, que era recíproco.

Mas ela meio que fugiu de mim, não tenho certeza. Bom, Rose disse que eu estava sendo precipitado e que estava confundindo o nosso tipo de amizade.

Ok, e amizade tem um tipo?

De qualquer maneira, o tempo eu fico escutando a voz dela, repetindo aquele discurso na minha cabeça, e nem sei se isso faz bem.

Terminei de me arrumar, e tomei o meu café em silêncio.

– Scorp, espera. – disse uma voz conhecida me alcançando, enquanto eu me dirigia à primeira aula.

Cara, sempre que eu olho para os cabelos dela, mesmo que presos, e seus olhos azuis faiscantes, eu me sinto cada vez mais apaixonado.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou – É que a gente quase não conversou depois do... – Rose hesitou por poucos segundos e continuou – Depois do aconteceu. E você parece péssimo.

– O quê? É claro que não. – neguei.

– Sabia que em pessoas clarinhas como você, as olheiras sempre se destacam?

Sério, o que ela quer?

– Tanto faz. – respondi.

– Eu estou preocupada, e você está com a aparência de alguém doente.

– Eu só não dormi bem essa noite – tentei não me gabar com a preocupação dela e convencer a mim mesmo que Rose só fazia aquilo pela nossa antiga amizade.

– E durante o última semana também Scorpius? – indagou ela incrédula.

– Bom, vamos dizer que algumas coisas me deixaram abalado. – respondi.

Vi as bochechas ficaram rosadas e eu prossegui:

– Olha, nós dois sabemos o que me deixou mal ok? E essa conversa está muito estranha. A verdade é que você não precisa perder seu tempo comigo Rose.

– Mas eu me importo... – Não estou dizendo o contrário, mas não precisa se esforçar para manter nossa antiga amizade, com o tempo tudo volta aos seus eixos. – terminei e saí, sem dar á ela a chance de retrucar.

Eu disse aquilo porque eu realmente acho que a Rose quer que tudo volte ao normal, ela fica simplesmente maluca quando não tem o controle absoluto de cada parte de sua vida. Ela só quer o amigo, eu, de volta. Entendo mas não desejo passar mais tempo com a ruiva, a voz dela, os seus gestos e as manias, ainda mexem muito comigo.

Pois, infelizmente, ainda estou apaixonado.

Ás vezes queria ser como ela, tão certa de que esse relacionamento não daria em nada, porque eu não consigo enxergar isso.

_**Where are you? And I`m so sorry**_

_**Onde você está? **__**E eu sinto muito  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
**__**Não consigo dormir, não consigo sonhar esta noite**_

Não consegui dormir de novo, só que dessa vez não foi nenhum pesadelo, é por causa de uma conversa que eu e a Rose tivemos depois do jantar.

Eu e Albus está vamos rindo do jogo que teve da Lufa-Lufa contra a Corvinal no último sábado, porque agora que o James "jogador profissional" Potter está fora, a taça vai, com certeza, para a Sonserina.

"– _Será que eu posso falar com Scorpius sozinha, Al? – perguntou Rose._

_Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e falou:_

– _E você precisa pedir? Pelo amor de Deus Rose, nós somos amigos, se resolvam ok? – e saiu em direção em direção ás masmorras._

– _Ruivinha, o Albus sempre fica no meio da gente, e acaba se dando mal._

– _Nós vamos acabar matando-o._

– _Não duvido, acho que tenho que encontrar um bom presente de natal para ele esse ano._

– _Nem me fale. Vou ficar falida._

_Eu fiz uma careta e nós dois rimos._

_Estávamos em um corredor vazio, entretanto iluminado pela lua cheia. Rose parou de andar e virou-se para mim, forçando um sorriso._

– _Eu não quero dar um tempo Scorpius._

– _Não entendi._

– _Você não pode se distanciar de mim e do Al, e eu não posso ficar sem os dois. Somos um trio._

– _Eu sei Rose. Eu só quero aceitar que foi um mal-entendido._

– _Mal-entendido? – repetiu ela – Quer dizer que você não queria me beijar?_

_Que diferença fazia? Ela deixou bem claro que não sentia o mesmo._

– _Eu fui precipitado Rose, já pedi desculpas._

– _Não é disso que eu estou falando, eu nem precisava de suas desculpas._

– _O que é então? – perguntei ansioso._

– _Eu só achei que você também gostava de mim mais do que como amiga._

– _Rose. Eu gosto. Ou gostava, antes de você fazer aquele discurso semana passada, dizendo que eu estava confuso e perdido._

– _É, é verdade. Você é só meu melhor amigo._

_Rose ficou olhando para o chão enquanto disse isso, tinha algo errado. Algo que eu já deveria ter enxergado._

_Aproximei-me dela e levantei seu rosto:_

– _Diga de novo que você me quer só como amigo. Olhando para mim._

– _Isso é ridículo..._

– _Diga Rose. Eu ainda acredito em seus olhos apesar de não estar tão certo com relação ás palavras que saem da sua boca._

– _Eu... – ela me encarava – Isso não vai acabar bem, eu não quero acabar o que já temos._

– _Mas você não quer ser minha namorada?_

– _Que diferença faz? – ela afastou minha mão e se distanciou – Eu não acho que isso resulte em alguma coisa._

_E saiu."_

Deixou-me sorrindo, na verdade. Porque independente de tudo, ela sente minha falta. Sente sim.

Eu fui praticamente numa espécie de torpor até o meu quarto. Caí na cama e Albus ainda estava acordado. Eu disse:

"– _Ela sente a minha falta. Rose gosta de mim também. _

_Al riu da minha cara. Sentei na cama e franzia testa, sem entender._

– _Você só pode estar brincando não é? A Rose está caída por você há muito tempo. Só você que não tinha sacado._

– _Sério? – perguntei enquanto bagunçava o cabelo. É meio que um tique nervoso._

_Albus jogou um travesseiro na minha cara._

– _Não. Eu só falei para te dar falsas esperanças, doninha albina._

– _Morre Potter – falei – Então por que ela não aceita isso?"_

Albus resmungou alguma coisa e fomos dormir. Minutos depois, eu o ouvi falando e revirando-se na cama. Queria ter conseguido dormir, mesmo que fosse como ele.

_**I need somebody and always  
Eu preciso de alguém e sempre**_

_**This sick strange darkness  
Esta estranha doente escuridão**_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

_**Vem rastejando e assombrando o tempo inteiro  
**_

Eu me levantei depois da meia-noite e fiquei andando pelo castelo, com cuidado pra não ser pego pela Madame Nor-r-r-a. Quando dei por mim, estava no corredor que dava na entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Escorreguei para o chão antes que ficasse no campo de visão da Mulher Gorda, perdido em pensamentos. A noite estava fria e a lua estava meio encorberta por nuvens.

Provavelmente vai chover.

Nunca havia notado que o vento aqui podia ser tão assustador, e eu moro na Mansão Malfoy. Uma casa daquele tamanho, com apenas três pessoas deveria amedrontar, mas não, é o lugar do qual mais gosto. Enfim, a pouca luz lunar e as formas do castelo estão meio que me assombrando.

Apesar disso, continuo sentado aqui, de braços cruzados e pernas esticadas, precisando de alguém.

Admito, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu preciso da Rose, e sempre. Preciso daquele cabelo ruivo que tem cheiro de morango. E do beijo dela. Sabe, não tem gosto de morango como eu imaginava, tem gosto daquela bala trouxa de caramelo. É tão delicioso porque não é algo com que eu tenha sempre contato, a bala e a boca de Rose.

Porcaria.

Desse jeito perece que eu nunca beijei ninguém antes. Quero dizer, a culpa é toda dela e da diretora, por nos colocar como Monitores-chefe.

_**And as I stared, I counted  
E enquanto eu olhava fixamente, eu contava  
Webs from all the spiders  
Teias de todas as aranhas**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides**_

_**Pegando coisas e comendo seus interiores**_

"– _Por que a gente sempre acaba trabalhando mais?_

– _E você vai perguntar para mim Weasley? – perguntei empurrando Rose com o ombro, enquanto fazíamos a ronda pelos corredores da escola._

– _Bom, eu tenho que perguntar para alguém. Sabe, tecnicamente somos os melhores alunos, devíamos ter alguns privilégios e não mais trabalho._

– _Eu vou anotar suas ideias e passar para a diretora, srta._

– _Faça isso. – disse ela, mandona – É o seu dever como Monitor, Malfoy._

– _Ah é? – disse. Eu já queria dizer que havia me apaixonado por ela, só não sabia como e nem quando._

– _É o mínimo que você pode fazer. – falou de cara feia._

– _Não tenho certeza. Acho que posso obrigar aquela monitora chata da Grifinória á me ajudar._

– _Não tem como. Ouvi dizer que a ruiva é muito cabeça-dura. – disse Rose, aproximando-se de mim._

– _Eu sei que posso ser bastante convincente. – dei um passo em sua direção._

– _Ah Malfoy. Ela não é uma bobinha como aquelas sonserinas que você já pegou._

– _Fiquei sabendo. – ainda mais perto dela – Ela é diferente. Especial. Certinha ao extremo, mas é muito gata._

_As bochechas de Rose ficaram vermelhas._

– _Sabe loiro aguado – ela disse, virada de frente para mim – Você é bom, só que vai ter que fazer melhor que isso._

_Desafio? Interessante._

_Rose me conhece. E eu não resisto. Fiz algo que eu queria, a conversa poderia ficar para depois._

_Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e menos de um segundo depois, eu a estava beijando. Rose não me afastou mas achei que também não fosse retribuir. Só que ela segurou meu uniforme, mantendo-me por perto. As minhas mãos passaram por seu cabelo e estavam descendo por suas costas quando Rose se afastou. Assim. Do nada. O que me fez pensar que não nos beijamos por tanto tempo assim._

_Passei as mãos por seu cabelo, já preparando um discurso para convencê-la de como aquilo estava correto. Era isso que eu sentia. Certeza de que as coisas deveriam ser daquela forma._

– _Rose..._

– _Eu não acredito que você fez... – o olhar da ruiva parecia meio desfocado – Fez... Isso._

– _Há muito tempo eu tenho... – espera, o quê? – Como assim?_

– _Você não tem limites Malfoy! – disse ela nervosa – Por que me beijou desse jeito, assim sem mais nem menos?_

_Será que ela estava mesmo no mesmo lugar que eu? Porque a garota que que beijei correspondeu._

– _Como se você não soubesse que isso acabaria acontecendo – falei._

– _Então a culpa é minha? _

– _Não. Eu te beijei porque você queria isso tanto quanto eu. Você estava flertando comigo Rose!_

– _Não, não estava. – retorquiu ela – Eu achei que era uma brincadeira idiota._

– _Claro. – falei irônico – Porque você não gosta de mim desse jeito._

_Eu achei que ela fosse brigar e ficar mais estressada, entretanto deu um suspiro cansado:_

– _Você confundiu as coisas Scorp..."_

Cara, você não precisa saber o que ela disse. Eu fiquei mal a semana toda, então não foi muito bom. E agora preciso descobrir uma maneira de fazê-la enxergar, admitir que gosta de mim.

Enquanto tentava entender o por quê da negativa de Rose, comecei a contar as aranhas, um medo que a Ruiva herdou do pai. Mas eu acho fascinante a forma como ela pega os insetos, obviamente não sou sádico, não queria mesmo estar no lugar dele, muito menos encontrar um acromântula por aí.

Mas sabia que se as teias de aranha tivessem a grossura de um lápis, poderiam parar um avião? Não um daqueles grandes, mas pararia sim, pelo menos era isso que dizia a figurinha que eu tirei em um chiclete uma vez.

O caso é que as teias bem elaboradas sempre me lembram o desenho preferido de Rose. _O estranho mundo..._

É isso! Ah, ás vezes eu acho que sou mesmo um gênio. Um gênio completo. Agora eu só tenho que conversar com a Lily. Faltam poucos dias mesmo.

Levantei-me depois lembrei que era melhor esperar até de manhã.

_**Like indecision to call you  
Como a indecisão de te ligar**_

_**And hear your voice of treason  
E ouvir sua voz de traição**_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Você vai vir para casa e parar esta dor esta noite  
**_

Acho que eu deveria sair mais de madrugada, porque foi como se um lampadazinha tivesse acendido acima da minha cabeça.

Bom, a minha mãe é organizadora e produtora de festas, ela está organizando, inclusive, a festa de Natal do Ministério. A Sra. Astoria Malfoy me mandou uma carta avisando que o traje seria fantasia, para perguntar se eu tinha algo em mente para ela comprar, e mesmo faltando menos de uma semana para o natal, ela conseguiu a roupa que eu queria.

E a Lily me ajudou e escolheu a fantasia da Rose. Espero que o que eu tenho em mente dê certo.

– E você Lils? – perguntei durante o jantar enquanto passava na mesa da Grifinória – Que roupa escolheu?

– Bruxa.

– O quê? Você já é uma bruxa, qual é a graça?

– Ela deve estar falando das bruxas trouxas Scorpius – explicou Albus ao meu lado – E eu não gostei.

– Por que não? – perguntei na inocência porque na minha cabeça as bruxas trouxas eram senhoras de cabelos cinza, com nariz grande, verrugas e acompanhadas de um gato preto.

– Porque as bruxas trouxas das quais a Lily está falando gostam de roupas curtas e apertadas.

– Você não vai – eu disse – Não com esse tipo de roupa.

Lils parou de comer na hora, com o garfo em direção á boca.

– Lily. Eu, o Albus, o James e o Teddy ficaremos na sua cola a festa toda se você se vestir assim. – tentei explicar – Nem vai poder curtir.

Ela fez uma careta.

– E eu me gabava por você ser um irmão mais velho melhor que ele. – e apontou para Albus, que tinha decidido ficar e comer ali mesmo.

– Eu só me preocupo com você. – abaixei a voz para que só ela ouvisse – Como vai dar uma fugida com o Hugo assim?

Lily corou e olhou para Albus com medo dele ter ouvido.

– Relaxa. Eu não contei e parece que o Al gamou no pudim. – e era verdade, só faltava o cara ajoelhar e pedir a comida em casamento.

– Mas como você...

– Eu presto atenção nas coisas e eu gosto de ter algo para usar contra meu futuro cunhado.

– E tinha que envolver sua irmãzinha? – perguntou Lily fazendo bico.

– Ás vezes temos que fazer sacrifícios, – dei de ombros – mas voltando ao vestido...

Albus parou de namorar o jantar e disse:

– Pode escolher outra roupa.

– Menos Albus – falei – mas pensa no ponto de vista que eu coloquei.

– Já pensei Scorp. O Teddy não vai largar a Vicky. Ainda mais com ela grávida daquele jeito.

O James vai correr atrás da Alice, que eu sei. Você vai ter a sua noite mágica – depois que ela disse isso, eu revirei os olhos e o Al olhou com uma cara estranha para mim – E o Al? Bem, a sua prima Alicia vai vir, não é?

Era verdade. O Albus tem uma queda pela minha prima. É tão engraçado o jeito que ele fica perto dela.

Eu e a Lily olhamos para ele e o meu melhor amigo estava vermelho, mas levantou os olhos e nos desafiou:

– O que foi?

– Nada. – dissemos, eu e Lily, em uníssono.

Comecei a comer pensando no meu plano.

– Você conseguiu? – perguntou a ruivinha tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

– A fantasia? Sim. – falei – E você já cuidou de tudo?

– Claro que sim. Vai ser tão divertido, você tem que prometer que eu vou ser madrinha de um dos filhos de vocês.

Eu ri.

– Se tudo der certo... – falei e Lily sorriu para alguém atrás de mim.

– Oi meninos. Oi Lils. – disse Rose às minhas costas

Eu tomei mais um gole de suco e levantei. Rose segurou meu braço como eu imaginei que faria.

– Espera – ela disse – Por que você está saindo?

– Estou meio sem fome.

– Não faz isso Scorp. – os olhos azuis dela estavam brilhando, parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

– Você disse que não queria que as coisas mudassem. – eu passei a mão por seu rosto – Entretanto também já fez sua escolha, e agora elas mudaram, não dá para controlar tudo.

E saí do Salão.

Porque eu gosto dessas saídas estratégicas.

Pois é, Rose não tentou falar comigo de novo, e eu fui para casa sem me despedir dela. Albus disse que odeia quando eu e a prima dele paramos de conversar, e que ela não queria ir à festa de natal. Ah, e que ele vai de James Bond ou de Harry Potter.

Eu morri de rir. O James Sirius ia de Gângster, a cara dele mesmo, tirando os óculos de nerd que ele sempre usa. Para minha tristeza e dos irmãos dela, a Lily não desistiu da tal roupa de bruxa e a Alicia acabou de chegar para passar o feriado. Só que se a Rose decidir não ir, meu plano vai por água abaixo.

Fiquei andando pelo meu quarto, decidindo se eu ligava ou não para ela. É, eu tenho telefone, longa história. Não quero ligar, mas e se ela não for?

Além do que, eu estou com saudade da voz dela, apesar de sentir a traição quando ela fala, por ter afirmado mais de uma vez que só me quer como amigo.

E eu sei que não é verdade.

Não estou me gabando. Eu só sei. Que ela gosta de mim e que não gosta de não estar no controle, que não gosta do desconhecido, e namorar comigo seria viver sem controlar cada momento da vida dela. E com muitas surpresas começando pelas reações das nossas famílias, dos colegas, dos professores e sei lá, até da comunidade bruxa.

– Liga logo.

Eu olhei para o lado e a minha prima estava analisando a minha fantasia. Ia perguntar...

– Você está com esse telefone na mão há uns cinco minutos, andando de um lado para o outro. É a Rose, não é?

Eu balancei a cabeça, afirmando e disquei o número.

– Alô... – por Merlin, é ela.

– Oi Rose. – disse – Sou eu.

– Scorpius? Você quer falar com o Albus? Ele acabou de sair.

– Não Rosely, eu quero saber de você vai à festa hoje.

– Acho que não.

– Eu preciso de você lá. A Alicia vai ficar com o Albus e eu vou ficar sobrando. E quem vai falar mal dos outros junto comigo? Dar nota para as fantasias mais ridículas e desnecessárias que aparecerem? E ainda ver o James...

–... Tomando outros foras da Alice Longbotton...

Nós rimos e depois um silêncio sem-graça estabeleceu-se entre nós.

Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa logo.

– Então... – comecei – Você vai? Eu vou me desculpar direito por todos os dias que eu mantive distância.

– Você sempre me convence, não é?

– Eu tento Weasley.

– Tudo bem. Mas só se você prometer não rir da minha roupa. Ela é meio boba.

– Feito. Vejo você lá?

– Vê sim. Tchau.

– Até mais tarde.

Desliguei e a Alicia esperava ansiosa por fofocas.

– Pode contar tudo. – Não falei?

– Não mesmo – retruquei – Vai se arrumar logo.

– Scorp – minha prima chamou antes de ir – O Albus vai não é?

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas e ela teve a decência de ficar envergonhada.

– Não se preocupe, o paspalho e aqueles olhos verdes dele vão estar na festa. – brinquei, revirando os meus olhos.

– Olha, eu não fico te zoando não. E eu não tenho culpa do Potter ser um nerd fofo delicioso.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara de nojo horrorosa ou muito engraçada porque ela saiu rindo do meu quarto.

_**We`ll have Halloween on Christmas  
Nós teremos o Dia das Bruxas no Natal  
And in the night we`ll wish this never ends**_

_**E na noite desejaremos que isto nunca acabe  
**_

Obviamente eu não estou usando a máscara que veio com a roupa. A cabeça do Jack não é muito legal e grande demais.

Ah, eu não contei, eu acho. O filme preferido de Rose chama-se "O Estranho Mundo de Jack". É legal, pessoas/monstros vivem na Cidade do Halloween, onde Jack Skellington, que é o Rei da abóbora, vive cansado do Dia das Bruxas, e fica viciado com a ideia do natal. Ou algo desse tipo. Por que você não assiste?

Enfim, no filme uma garota é apaixonada pelo personagem principal, o Jack, o nome dela é Sally. Foi essa fantasia que a Lils arranjou para a Rose.

A Alicia virou a noiva-cadáver, e eu vesti um terno todo preto, apenas com listras finas brancas e verticais, e luvas brancas como mãos esqueléticas. Ok, o meu cabelo não está parecido com o do Jack, quero dizer, ele nem tem cabelo, então eu só baguncei o meu mesmo.

A minha mãe está vestido como uma princesa trouxa, a tal da branca de neve, só que usando um vestido menos longo. Ah, para o meu pai sobrou a roupa de príncipe.

Assim que ele me viu, disse:

– Por que você vai de terno e eu tenho que vestir essa coisa?

– E eu que sei pai? Pergunta para sua esposa.

Minha mãe entrou na sala assim que falei isso e disse, cansada:

– Não reclama Draco, não vamos discutir isso de novo. Scorpius querido, você vai combinar direitinho com a decoração da festa.

– O quê?

– Você vai ver. – falou minha mãe – Alicia, você está cadavérica, mas imagino que essa seja a intenção.

– Obrigada tia – agradeceu Alicia, sorrindo – Eu também gostei da sua roupa.

A gente aparatou na entrada da festa, que seria realizada em uma casa antiga, muito maior que os Salões do Ministério. A minha mãe e o meu pai entraram pelo lado da casa e eu estendi o braço para a minha prima e quando passamos pela porta, entendi porque eu combinaria com a decoração. Aquela era minha festa, a minha mãe se inspirou no natal macabro que o Jack faz no filme. Ficou...

– Incrível – disse Alicia ao meu lado.

Eu só consegui concordar.

Avistei um punhado de cabelos bagunçados e fui até lá enquanto Ali falava com um conhecido.

– E aí cara? – cumprimentei Albus.

– Scorp. Beleza?

– Aham. Que roupa é essa?

Atrás dele, duas pessoas riram. Albus virou-se para eles nervoso. Vi a Lily e o James tentando segurar a risada.

– Gata. – elogiei a minha irmãzinha emprestada – Muito linda Lils, dá uma voltinha aí.

Ela se levantou e percebi que Albus Severus tinha razão. O vestido era curto, e ela usava meia-calça preta e botas.

– Finalmente alguém que me entende. – falou a Potter – Obrigada Scorp. – disse e me abraçou. Eu olhei para James e tivemos uma pequena conversa por telepatia. Ele pegou a varinha e aumentou uns cinco centímetros do vestido da Lily.

O quê?

Estava curto mesmo.

Assim que Lils me soltou, dei uma olhada melhor na roupa do meu amigo e era somente um terno cinza que parecia ser do século XVIII.

– Você realmente não sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou ele.

– Ninguém sabe Al. – opinou James.

– Eu já disse, está óbvio...

– Não acredito – disse Alicia atrás de Albus – Victor, não é?

– Finalmente alguém que entende de filmes por aqui – Al falou virando-se e visualizando a noiva cadáver Greengrass sorrindo para ele.

Aí eu me lembrei. A noiva, Emily, se apaixona por um cara chamado Victor no filme _A Noiva Cadáver_.

Hum... Que conveniente. Albus percebeu isso também e ficou muito vermelho. Nossa, parecia que ele ia morrer ou algo assim.

Achei que o James ia aproveitar para zoar o irmão mais novo até não poder mais, mas fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu. Apresentou-se para a minha prima.

– Oi. – ele disse, pegando a mão dela e beijando-a – Meu nome é James Potter, prazer. E você deve ser a Alicia.

– Isso mesmo e o prazer é todo meu. Será que eu posso perguntar como você me conhece?

– Vamos dizer que eu ouvi falar muito de você. – Nossa, ele estava sendo legal. Achei que o inferno ia congelar primeiro. E não estava dando em cima dela, se tratando do JS é quase milagre – Sabe, acho que a minha família está doida para te conhecer e a minha mãe já se considera sua sogra.

Parecia que o Albus ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento, mas era estranho, o James falava sério.

Alicia riu.

– Sério? – ela parece em êxtase – Você falou de mim para ela Al?

Ele só balançou a cabeça.

– Você tem que me apresentar para ela.

A maluca que eu chamo de prima pegou a mão do meu melhor amigo e puxou-a para algum lugar do Salão. Eu e a Lily olhamos para o James, incrédulos.

– Você foi legal. – disse ela em transe – Você nunca é legal maninho.

O Potter colocou a mão no peito fingindo estar ofendido e falou:

– Eu _sempre _sou legal mana. Como você pode dizer isso?

Nós rimos e alguém ao meu lado pediu uma bebida. A garota virou-se para nós:

– Oi Lily, Scorpius. E aí Potter?

– Oi Alice – falou Lily dando um abraço na Longbotton – Adorei a sua roupa.

– Sério? – perguntou, olhando para ela mesma, estava com um vestido branco e asas – Anjo. Ficou tão brega.

– Eu achei perfeito. – disse James pegando a mão da garota e beijando-a. A mão, não a Alice.

– Você nunca muda não é? Sempre com essas cantadas baratas. – falou, mas sorria. Alice não ri para JS.

– Até parece que você não gosta – falou ele, dando um passo em direção á ela, segurando o seu rosto e beijando-a.

Lily falou exatamente o que se passava pela minha cabeça.

– Não! – praticamente gritou ela – O quê? Como assim? Isso é impossível!

Os dois se separaram.

– Você deveria continuar dando foras no James, para ele aprender a virar gente. Não deveria deixar ele te beijar Alice! – James revirou os olhos e resmungou um "valeu Lily".

– E quem disse que ela ia resistir por muito tempo?

Que quase quebrei o pescoço ao virar-me para ela, nem prestei atenção direito enquanto a Longbotton falava:

– Você me tem em muito mau conceito Rose.

Rose riu e eu fiquei vidrado. Não vi quando James puxou Alice para outro lugar, ou quando Hugo apareceu atrás da Lily e me olhou com uma cara feia por estar sozinho com a Rose.

Rose sentou-se ao meu lado e estava incrível. O vestido estava ajustado ao corpo dela e usava uma meia-calça clara, como a Sally. O cabelo caia em ondas até o meio da cintura, a ruiva estava linda de uma maneira que a personagem nunca foi.

– Será que você pode ser um pouco mais discreto Scorpius? É só você dizer o que tem de errado com a minha roupa.

Hã? Errado? Como alguma coisa pode estar errada?

– Dança comigo Rose?

Ela olhou para mim surpresa. Eu só estiquei a minha mão, peguei a dela e levei minha melhor amiga para a pista de dança. Naquele momento estava passando uma música lenta, perfeita para nós.

– Então... – ela disse – Você não sabia que eu viria de Sally? É só coincidência?

– O que você prefere que seja? – perguntei – Coincidência ou um plano quase infalível de Scorpius Malfoy?

– E o que é? – devolveu a ruiva.

– Talvez seja um plano... – falei olhando para a decoração do Salão.

– Ah, como você convenceu a sua mãe a fazer o nosso dia das bruxas no natal?

– Acredite ou não, isso não foi planejado. Prometo. Acho que ela se só se lembrou do filme, afinal eu também tenho, lembra?

– Verdade, eu te dei de presente porque eu estava doida para ver a edição especial e a minha mãe não tinha me deixado comprar um.

Nós rimos e depois Rose colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. Nós continuamos dançando, sem nos importar com que poderia estar vendo aquilo.

– Você desistiu? – perguntou Rose baixinho.

– De você? Por quê? Você quer que eu desista?

– Não Scorp. Eu não quero.

Eu simplesmente não acreditei quando ela disse isso. Eu queria beijá-la ali mesmo, mas resisti, tinha mais algumas coisas em minha cabeça.

A música acabou e começou uma bem mais agitada. Nós dançamos, encontramos colegas perto do bar. Conversamos com Al e Alicia. Jantamos na mesa dos Potter, e apostamos quem tomaria a iniciativa. A Rose, o James e a tia Ginny apostaram na minha prima, e eu, a Alice e o Harry ficamos com o Albus. Ah, por falar em James Sirius, ele e a Longbotton estavam juntos já fazia algumas semanas.

Eu e a Rose procuramos por Lily e Hugo, mas não os encontramos. Então nós dançamos de novo, e quando estávamos saindo da pista, Rose me puxou pela gravata e sussurrou:

– É muito idiota o meu desejo de que essa noite nunca acabe Scorp?

Eu sorri. De orelha a orelha e dei-lhe um beijo rápido no canto da boca.

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Podemos viver como Jack e Sally se quisermos  
Where you can always find me  
Onde você sempre pode me encontrar**_

Preciso dizer que ela ficou escarlate?

– Não. Não é idiota. – falei respondendo à pergunta da ruiva. – Eu quero isso também, e só depende de você.

Não lhe dei a chance nem de responder e puxei-a para os jardins. Estava começando a nevar então tirei o meu paletó e entreguei á Rose.

Parei de andar e me virei para ela:

– Depois que eu te beijei Rose, você disse que eu estava confuso. E pensei nisso, me distanciei um pouco de você, tive pesadelos e fiquei mal, como você mesma viu.

– Scorpius, eu...

– Deixe-me terminar, eu tenho um discurso prontinho na minha cabeça, e eu estou com medo de esquecê-lo por causa do nervosismo.

Rose riu e eu continuei:

– Ruiva, você também gosta de mim, ouso dizer que talvez você esteja tão apaixonada quanto eu. Vi isso hoje, e nas nossas últimas conversas também. Admito, me deu esperanças e depois de pensar descobri o porquê da sua negativa.

Ela não disse nada, apenas esperava eu terminar.

– Você é a pessoa mais controladora que eu conheço, sei o quanto você fica nervosa quando algo te pega de surpresa. Bom, e ficar comigo vai gerar inúmeras reações inesperadas.

– Scorpius. Eu não ligo para que os outros vão pensar, mas você me faz perder o controle. Eu nunca sei o que tem nessa sua mentezinha diabólica.

– Eu nasci desse jeito e não dá para mudar Rose, entretanto as coisas podem ser mais divertidas assim. – eu a guiei até um banco, nos sentamos e peguei suas mãos – Olha, eu prometo te escutar quando começar a falar dos seus livros, mas pode ser que nem sempre eu preste atenção. É que é fácil me distrair com a visão dos seus lábios. Ás vezes, as suas leituras poder ficar atrasadas porque eu posso querer roubar você de seus livros, por ciúmes deles ou por vontade de ter toda a sua atenção direcionada á mim. A gente pode ver aquelas comédias aguadas e conversar sobre tudo.

Rose abaixou a cabeça, eu queria que ela olhasse para mim, mas não parei de falar:

– Nós vamos continuar zoando o James e podemos estudar a matéria da escola, ou apenas ficar em dos corredores vazios da biblioteca, nos beijando. Apesar de saber que você é totalmente contra isso.

A minha amiga deu uma risada trêmula e apertou ainda mais as minhas mãos.

– Ah, talvez você sonhe comigo, perca o horário e chegue atrasada. Mas eu vou estar lá, oferecendo um café depois de uma noite mal dormida. Rose...

Fi-la olhar para mim e uma lágrima solitária escorria por seu rosto. Deixei que escorresse, mas ela viu que eu estava preocupado.

– Não foi nada. – ela disse com a voz meio rouca – É só que isso é tão lindo... Scorpius, eu estou me sentindo uma burra estúpida. Não acredito que eu estava com medo de perder nossa amizade, de não poder controlar tudo ao meu redor se estivesse com você... Scorpius, me desculpe, eu...

– Chega de desculpas Rose. Eu vou te beijar agora e é melhor que você não espere um "sinto muito" depois.

Eu me aproximei, mas esperei que ela tomasse alguma atitude.

– Você não disse que ia me beijar? – perguntou Rose, meio, sei lá, decepcionada?

– Disse, eu só estou esperando você admitir que quer isso. Quando você falar...

– Você está brincando? – perguntou ela começando a ficar nervosa e levantando-se do banco.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Rose bufou.

– Você é um idiota Malfoy e sabe o que é pior? – nossa, agora ela vai me bater – Eu sinto sua falta.

Dito isso, Rose me puxou pela camisa, deixando-nos a centímetros de distância.

– Eu te quero. Isso está bom o bastante para você loiro? – disse, misturando seu hálito ao meu.

– Ainda não. – sussurrei antes de acabar com a droga daquela distância.

Quando voltamos para festa, parecia que ninguém tinha nos visto sair. Mas as coisas tinham mudado. Mesmo aparentemente, como o cabelo de Rose meio bagunçado e o braço dela em volta de minha cintura.

– Você está linda. – eu falei enquanto andávamos pelo Salão à procura do Al.

– Você também Jack.

Eu ri e disse:

– Sabe Weasley, a gente poderia viver como eles.

– Jack e Sally?

– Aham. – confirmei ao encostar-me no balcão e pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas. Todo mundo ia até ali, Albus nos acharia. – O que você acha?

– Não sei. – respondeu Rose, próxima á mim – O Jack demorou o filme todo para aprender a ouvir o que a Sally tinha a dizer. Se bem que o Jack é todo dramático e você também.

Eu fiz uma cara de indignado.

– Você sabe que é verdade. – ela continuou – Eu não precisava de planos infalíveis, roupas que combinam e declarações amorosas em meio á neve.

– O que precisava então Weasley? – questionei, sentando-a naqueles bancos altos do bar, e ficando em pé, na frente dela, deixando minhas mãos em sua cintura.

– Deixe-me ver. – ela fingia pensar – Você sabe que praticidade é o meu segundo nome. Então, era só me pegar em um corredor e me beijar até que eu concordasse namorá-lo.

Eu apertei as minhas mãos em sua cintura e aproximei-me:

– Fácil assim?

– É Scorp. – ela respondeu, e eu sabia que Rose estava totalmente ciente de minha vontade de tirá-la dali e fazer exatamente o que ela tinha sugerido. Agarrá-la e beijá-la muito. – Simples, você não acha?

– Com certeza. – respondi, mal me lembrando da pergunta.

Eu estava só cuidando da minha vida e beijando a _minha _namorada. Adoro isso. Minha, e mais de ninguém.

Enfim, estava beijando Rose ali mesmo para todos verem, quando Albus resolveu aparecer, e depois disso até o fim da festa, foi como um borrão. O James e a Alice, assim como a Lils e o Hugo – dessa vez, _eu_ o olhei de cara feia, e ele teve a decência de falar que a gente conversava depois –, e até os Weasley. Sei lá, a tia Ginny apareceu, porque alguém já tinha contado que eu e a Rose estávamos juntos. E o Jorge apareceu também. Ah, claro, o pai da Rose, e a tia Mione. Ela ficou super feliz, mas o acho que o Sr. Weasley queria me matar. A tia Ginny quis saber quem tinha beijado quem, e quando contamos, ela só se virou para o tio Harry e disse, em tom de vitória:

– Sabia! Pode pagar Potter. Estou tão orgulhosa de você Scorp, querido.

Pois é, a família quase toda tinha apostado, inclusive _a minha_ família. A Sra. Astoria tinha ficado comigo e o Sr. Draco achou que a Rose que iria tomar a iniciativa.

Rose quase morreu de raiva dos tios e primos e eu morri de rir.

Bom, o Sr. Weasley, Ron Weasley, não sabia das apostas também e ele estava bem nervoso, mas não armou nada, nem gritou, acho que isso ia ficar para depois.

Ah, estou temendo por pesadelos com caras ruivos essa noite. Porque quase todos os tios e primos da Rose me fizeram algumas _recomendações. _Ou melhor, algumas ameaças básicas.

Mas continua valendo a pena.

Porque quando estávamos indo embora e conferindo os planos para o ano novo, Rose, mesmo na frente dos pais e da família, me puxou para um beijo e disse, com um sorriso enorme:

– Mal posso esperar para te beijar, quero dizer, te ver de novo Scorp.

_É, nem eu. Eu só espero que dure. _Pensei, na minha cama, um pouco antes de apagar.

_**And in the night we`ll wish this never ends**_

_**E na noite desejaremos que isto nunca acabe  
We`ll wish this never ends**_

_**Desejaremos que isto nunca acabe**_

**N/a:** Ok, a Rose é uma sortuda, fazer o quê? Ah, quase me esqueci de falar, essa música chama-se _I Miss You, _do _Blink 182_. É mesmo muito boa. E vocês gostaram? Aham, isso mesmo, quantos mais reviews, melhor. :)


End file.
